The Fairgrounds
by fierce.euphoria
Summary: A Dead Queen? A Jealous HalfSister? A Deceiver? An Evil Twin? A Missing Sister? A Lost Brother? Another Prophecy? What shall the Pevensie Children do? R&R [PartI Chapter V is up, the format is all clumped together in a giant paragraph but I'm too lazy to
1. Prologue

I have not read ALL of the chronicles yet

There are many OCs, but I stay true to the main characters and let everything revolve around them.  
--------------------------------------------- 

The Fairgrounds

Prologue:

It was told by Aslan that High King Peter the Magnificent and Queen Susan the Gentle could not return to Narnia now that their young years are shedding. Many years have passed in Narnia since Lucy and her priggish cousin Eustace returned Prince Rilian to the throne. Peace roamed over the land for quite sometime, until the King's Forian, son of King Rilian, daughters had started a feud over the throne.

King Forian had two children, his eldest daughter Princess Beyuth and his only son, Prince Dorian. Years of a horrible plague had lingered and King Forian's first wife had died of the sudden illness while his two children were still young. The Parliament of Narnia and its relationship with the neighboring country Maltrin had grown into sharp tension, but peace would be restored if the King married the only princess in Maltrin. Together, they had a daughter, Princess Biedej.

The same plague swept through Maltrin and finished off there. It had killed all the princes of Maltrin, the only rightful heir to the poor country was Princess Biedej. At that same year, King Forian died of old age, the throne was given to Princess Beyuth. She then becomes Queen Beyuth the Fair. Princess Biedej was not satisfied of being queen to such a small and poor country, she wanted the throne the Narnia. She grew jealous of her half-sister and planned to take away the crown from her.

When Queen Beyuth learned of her sister's plan, she became so brokenhearted and worried. She requested a refugee cove to be built, later she would name it the Embric Ridges. The Queen grew weak from her broken heart, she knew now that she could not lead the Narnians into battle against her sister. She had to call upon the ancient legends for aid and guidance.


	2. Part I: Chapter I

** A/N: Remember I have not read ALL of the chronicles of narnia YET  
Most of this is based on the research I've done  
there are gonna be a lot of OCs in the future, but i try to stick to the Pevensie's  
The time where this story takes place is between the line of King Rilian and King Tirian**

The Prologue was quite short  
This Chapter is quite boring, but I assure you that when more chapters come, it should get exciting  
Have Fun   
-------  
  


Part I: Chapter I

The summer of 1943 became hot and humid when the month of July crept silently into the English sky. The entrance of the moon and the darkness of the night did not cool down the untamed weather. London was crowded and was not the ideal place to stay and cool off. Children would pick up loose change in their pockets and on the streets to buy shaved ice. The city became a stove as the people danced on the streets to keep their burning toes from catching on fire.

The countryside kept the hot air relaxed and boring. On a hill, there were the mansion of Narnia's famous Pevensie children. The mansion of Professor Kirke became the summerhouse of three of the children. Peter continued to study with Professor Kirke over the summertime, Edmund who missed the presence of his older brother, and Lucy, who wished for the door to the wardrobe to open. That was their first summer without Susan, who was off to America with Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie.

The night was quite and was vibrating with the voices of the wind and the animals. The sounds echoed through the halls, and in the darkness of Lucy Pevensie's room the echoes grew louder. The sound was dying, but alive. It was indeed, a voice whispering into her dreams.

i "Our hearts will blend br once more again. br This new era has begun. br We shan't leave them to rule with their bright less sun. br Our hearts will blend br once more and again. br Let not pure be tainted. br We shan't let our souls wither into their darkest br Our hearts will blend br and with it, the light will overcome br once more and again. /i br

The soft voice whispered the same words over and over again. Lucy was not awake, but the whisper had moved her. Lucy slipped away from her bed as her nightgown fell down to her bare ankles. She slept and she walked. Following the angelic sound. She bumped her shoulder on the doorway, but still she did not find herself awake. Down the hall, a soft glow escaped the slits of the attic door pulling the 11-year-old girl in. She opened the door and it creaked, but did not stir anyone up. She crept up the ancient stairs, it squeaked of its oldness too. The glow became bright at the end of the attic, a dusty mirror.

The mirror drew her in, and the whispering of the voice grew louder. "Once more and again" it repeated, "once more and again." The voice picked up Lucy's arm and slowly pushed her hand through the mirror. It was a gateway! Lucy began to move her feet into the mirror, she kept pushing to let herself through.

Behind her, in the attic room, the mirror immediately stopped shining, and Lucy Pevensie was gone. On the other side, Lucy fell when the voice died. The area around her was full of trees, and they whispered

"Lucy Pevensie! In Narnia? Aslan did not call her though!"

Nearby, the steps of hooves passed by. The sound of the steps were hesitant and out of tune. Brushing pass the trees, a limb caught a red scarf.

"Oof! What in the world? I need to get home!"

Leaves collected around Tumnus, they formed into a man of tall stature and a wise face.

"Tumnus, look in the direction of the moon, she lays asleep in our forest bed."

"Asleep? Who?"

The man made of leaves turned and pointed to the soundless body of Lucy Pevensie laying on the forest floor. Leaves stuck to her nightgown and hair. The cool wind of the night made her shudder.

"Lucy Pevensie!"

"Shh! She lays asleep, it'd be best if you carried her to your home."

"Of course! Of course! But how does she manage to get here?"

Tumnus struggled to release his red scarf from the tree limb. The limb had quite a firm grip on Tumnus' scarf.

"There are many things we don't know Tumnus, do you expect us to answer all your questions that we don't know either?"

"Sorry"

Tumnus quietly walked up to the young girl. He plucked off the leaves off her hair and her nightgown. The moon was ready to leave the night sky and the giant sun peaked its head in the horizon ready to look over the landscape.

"Try not to wake her up" said the Leaf Man.

Tumnus picked up Lucy, groaning of the weight he put upon his hooves. Lucy's arm swung over her body as she attempted to turn in her sleep. She hit Tumnus on his head as he swiveled around on his hooves to maintain a steady ground and a grip on the girl.

"What does she eat!" Mr. Tumnus whimpered "Humans must have some protein diet!"

"Be safe Tumnus" the Leaf Man said, looking over to Tumnus as he attempted to walk through the forest with Lucy in his arms and asleep.

"I'll hope to be so!" groaned Mr. Tumnus as he staggered his way through the Western Woods.

In the morning of Professor Kirke's home, the knock on Lucy's bedroom door grew louder with impatience.

"Lucy! Come one wake up!" cried Edmund "Mrs. Macready isn't going to be happy if you sleep for the whole morning!"

He left a moment of silence. He pressed his ears on the door to hear if Lucy is stirring. It was complete silence. He could hear the morning birds at her window, he was confused that Lucy was the last person to wake up.

Peter's footsteps came down the hall. His hair was not combed, but a messy wad of blonde poof. He was dressed, but the bags under his eyes were not suitable to his ensemble.

"You look dashing" laughed Edmund

"Shut up" Peter scoffed. He looked at Lucy's brown, ancient door and then to Edmund. "You've been going on about this for a quarter of an hour, have you tried opening her door?"

Edmund's eyes widen, surprised that he hadn't even come close to thinking of opening her door. He grasped his hand around the small, carved, and rusted doorknob and pushed open Lucy's door.

Peter entered the room looking from the window to Lucy's empty bed to the burnt out candle.

"Where's Lucy?"


	3. Part I: Chapter II

**A/N: I hope this Chapter is more exciting that the last one  
Sorry for some html mistakes back in the last chapter i'm new at this  
Hopefully, it'll get more exciting than this  
--------------**

****

Part I Chapter II

The upstairs bedrooms and hallways were filled with stomping and loud footsteps echoing from hall to hall and from ear to ear. Lucy was missing from her bedroom and nowhere to be found. Shouts of Lucy's name bounced off walls and there were never any responses back to the two Pevensie brothers.

"Lucy!" Edmund kept shouting, the first placed he checked was the room with the wardrobe. It was hot in that room. Edmund walked towards the wardrobe and hesitantly raised his hand to the knob of wardrobe.

_'Maybe, she went to Narnia' _he thought. His hand was on the knob for quite some time, his hands were already sweating in the contact with the metal. It could be because of the hot weather or his nervousness that consumed him in the moment._ 'Just get it over with'_ he thought_ 'Do it quick!'_

He did, he swung the door hard, but there was no light shining into his face, no scent of pine filled his nose, no lion roar from Aslan. All he saw were the same fur coats with mothballs. With disappointment and relief, he let go of the knob and looked down. He sighed a sigh that was of sadness, but of gladness._ 'Maybe she didn't go to Narnia after all.'_

Meanwhile, Peter had been stomping around the house and entering every single room in the mansion. Coming into the hall of the room with the wardrobe, he finds an open door. The last door in the hall. He had never noticed it before, but it was a white door unlike any of the other doors in the mansion. Maybe he had never noticed it before was because it blended it with the walls that were also white. Everything on that door was white. The hinges were not gold but a carved metal, painted in white. The doorknob was different. It was instead a handle like to an iron, in ivory white. Edmund then came out of the wardrobe room.

"Lucy didn't go to Narnia, the entrance to Narnia is closed. I guess Aslan meant it that some of us just can't go back anymore."

Peter pointed to the open white door. "Have you ever noticed that door before Edmund? That door down the hall."

Edmund turned around to see what Peter was speaking of. Indeed, he had never seen the white door before.

"I've never seen that door before" exclaimed Edmund.

"Maybe it's always been there, but we just never noticed it because it's white like the walls" Peter wondered. He began to walk toward the door and looked up the stairs.

"What do you see? You think Lucy's in there?" said Edmund

"It's the only room we haven't checked" Peter looked up the stairs again. He saw dim light, which he assumed they were from dusty windows. "It's an attic Edmund" Peter then walked up the stairs.

"Attic?" Edmund said as he followed Peter from behind. "I didn't even know this place had an attic, at least, it doesn't look like so from the outside."

The light in the room was dim, the windows were covered in dust. Edmund took a dusty cloth that was on the railing and tried to clean the windows for better light. He began to cough. He turned around to cough elsewhere when he noticed a light on the wall. Where would that light come from when the other windows are dusty? He looked from the clean window and turned around to see a mirror. It reflected back the bright light that escaped through the glass. Something was enchanting about that mirror. It was a big mirror, its frame was carved in a beautiful, burgundy mahogany wood if you didn't mind the dust.

"What are you looking at Ed?" Peter stared into Edmund's amazed eyes and turned around to find the eerie mirror looking over him. He saw his own reflection and Edmunds. He ran his fingers down the dusty mirror frame and looked at his fingers. It was filled with its grime and he rubbed it off with his pants. He turned to Ed once more.

"What's so special?"

"I don't know…that mirror reminds me of something though" Edmund sighed. He scratched his head as he tried to think of what it was that the mirror reminded him of.

"I don't think Lu-"

Peter began to hear soft chimes in the air. He turned around wondering where it came from. The chimes reached Edmund's ears and then it echoed.

"Did you hear that?" asked Edmund

The sounds began to get louder, and then the same voice from that night returned. It was angelic as its last visit

"Yeah…" said Peter "But where is it coming from?"

The angelic voice then said the same words again_ "Our hearts will blend, once more again. This new era has begun. We shan't leave them to rule with their bright less sun. Our hearts will blend, once more and again. Let not pure be tainted. We shan't let our souls wither into their darkest. Our hearts will blend, and with it, the light will overcome…"_

"Who's saying that?" questioned Edmund

Peter looked to the ground and saw his own shadow._ 'But there are no windows behind me' _he thought He looked to Edmund who's eyes were practically bulging from his eyes. Peter turned around, and saw that magnificent mirror shining as bright as ever. The voice became louder and finished the poem.

_"…once more and again."_ It began to repeat it, the same as it did when the night before.

"Impossible" Peter said

"Those words belong to Susan" exclaimed Edmund. He walked toward the shining mirror. He raised his hand to touch the mirror.

"Wait Ed, maybe we shouldn't" Peter looked at Ed with a worried look.

"Peter, Lucy could be in there!"

Peter looked down and back into the mirror. It was a long moment before he spoke again. "Then let me go first"

Edmund smiled and stepped back as Peter raised his own hand to touch the shiny mirror. At first his hand didn't fall through, but he pushed his hand through and his hand disappeared in the silvery mix. Ripples scattered throughout the mirror. He picked up his other hand to push through and continued through. Before his head completely disappeared he turned to Edmund.

"Come on!" And then he was gone.

Edmund hurried to the mirror and pushed himself through. He saw the brightest light for quite a while, and he kept walking until he saw an opening with a landscape of mountains and trees. He stepped out but when he did, he fell. He was on Peter's back. Edmund quickly turned around to see what he came out of. A bright white door stood about 5 feet above them. The frame to the door was the same frame to the mirror, but only this time, in white. Edmund watched it as the white door began to fade into the scenery of forests.

"It would make my day if you got off my back sometimes Ed…literally" Peter groaned. He was faced flat on the ground with his arms beneath his chest. Edmund slowly got off of Peter and was sitting on the ground.

"Sorry Peter"

Peter stood up and looked around. He was amazed. He had his hands around his cheeks and smiling. Soon he was laughing.

"Jesus Christ! Do you know where we are Edmund! Do you?" yelled Peter. It was for sure he was ecstatic.

Edmund stood up and brushed the leaves off his pants. He looked around the wooded area. "We're in the Western Woods" then a moment later he was laughing, jumping up and down with Peter. "We're in Narnia!"

"I thought I would never come back! Aslan said… Aslan said-" Peter was out of breath from excitement.

"We know what Aslan said, he said that you and Susan are unable to come back into Narnia" repeated Edmund

"But then how did we get here! How did I get here!" Peter turned around in every corner of the forest there could be.

"Well, we came through a mirror, that's what we know. A white attic door, and then a mirror." Edmund sat down again filled with awe that he could not stand. Peter then got his senses together and pulled Edmund up.

"Yes, we came through a mirror. We came through that mirror to find Lucy, and it's Lucy we should find. Come on Ed, look around" said Peter.

Peter, still filled with joy, jittered around the area to look for signs of Peter. Edmund only took a few steps when he noticed a red thread on a tree limb. He walked towards the thick thread to take a closer look.

"Peter!"

Peter hurried to Edmund and he noticed the red thread also. "Lucy doesn't have a red nightgown, does she?" asked Peter.

"No, I don't think so"

Peter looked down to find more threads. He cleared the leaves and then he found hoof imprints. He felt the ground around it, and it was still soft. Edmund looked down upon the imprints too and looked toward the direction of the hooves. Edmund and Peter looked to each other and smiled "Mr. Tumnus."


	4. Part I: Chapter III

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Bum  
I hope this part is better for you guys  
enjoy and review**  
----------------

****

Part I Chapter III

There was bright light, she saw. It shone through the window of a small room. She sat up and looked around. _'This isn't my bedroom'_ she thought. The place seemed so familiar, but the still young Lucy could not put her nose on it._ 'Where am I? Am I dreaming?'_ She jumped off her bed and looked around to unfamiliar, yet recognizable things.

Suddenly, the door burst opened. Lucy quickly turned around to find a happy face and furry pants.

"Mr. Tumnus!" she yelled in joy

"Hello Lucy Pevensie!" He slowly bowed down "Queen Lucy the Valiant...uh…I brought you a spot of breakfast. Not much, just what I have, milk, toast, cheese…" Tumnus placed the tray of galore and smell on the table that was near the window.

Mr. Tumnus went on and on about his food, Lucy looked out the window and wondered. She looked down on her skin and with her fingers she pinched it. "Ow!" she yelled. Tumnus turned around "What's wrong?"

Lucy looked up to Tumnus and said "Nothing, I just thought that…this is all a dream." Tumnus smiled and turned around to pour the milk "I thought I was dreaming too, until I woke up this morning on my back on my living room floor."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Tumnus if I'm such trouble to you" Lucy apologized

"No, no, don't worry about it" Tumnus quickly turned around and sat down on a chair. "Sit down Lucy Pevensie, you must be hungry after quite a journey." Lucy sat down with a confused face. "Journey? I haven't been on one"

"Are you sure? Because Lucy Pevensie, I'm about to ask you how you got back into Narnia." Tumnus asked

"I would like to know for myself how _I_ got here Mr. Tumnus. How_ did_ I get here?"

Tumnus' smile broke into a worried face. "You mean, you didn't intend to come into Narnia? Because I found you on the Western Woods forest floor, the trees told me you were alone, you were asleep so I brought you back up here. I was wondering why you were so far away from the lamp post."

"I was in the Western Woods? Asleep?" Lucy asked

"Yes, Lucy…are you sure you don't know how you got there?"

Lucy shook her head. Mr. Tumnus sat back with a face of worry "Oh dear…"

The silence was unbearable as Lucy ate her cheese and toast, the crunch was the only sound that was made between them. Tumnus only looked out the window and back at Lucy. Lucy stopped chewing and swallowed. She look outside too.

"I remember hearing a woman's voice in my dreams." Lucy said suddenly. Tumnus looked at her, surprised like it was her first words.

"In my dream, a beautiful, gorgeous woman laid in her bed. She told me to come to her. She told me that she will sing to me, to guide me." Lucy looked down to her nightgown and picked off a piece of a green leaf stuck to sleepwear.

"I didn't know where she was guiding me to, but she said a poem to me. She disappeared and all I could see was Cair Paravel, and the Dancing Lawn, and the Eastern Sea, and I saw a place that I don't recognize. It was like a cave…"

Tumnus had cut in with much interest "A cave? That must the Embric Ridges you're talking about"

"What _am_ I talking about? What is the Embric Ridges?" Lucy asked with much confusion in her brain.

"The Queen, she requested that a refugee was to be built, the Embric Ridges is a refugee for Narnians and their allies."

Lucy put down her toast, 'Who is this Queen?' she thought.

"Lucy, do you remember the words to that woman's song? Can you repeat it to me?" Tumnus asked with much eagerness. His eyes weren't the same, they were of worry and peril.

"No, I'm sorry Mr. Tumnus. I don't kn-"

"Please Lucy Pevensie! _Try_ to remember the words, it doesn't have to be the whole song" Tumnus' eyes were turning into the darkest that it could get.

Lucy hesitated "Well…I only remember the words she repeated over and over…"

"Well? What was it?"

"She kept saying _'Once more and again'_"

Tumnus' head fell on the table. It rested in the wrap of his hands. Lucy drew her hands towards the faun and nudged his arm. "Mr. Tumnus? Is everything alright?"

Tumnus picked his head up and looked toward Lucy. "Lucy Pevensie, those were the words that Queen Beyuth gave to the Narnians last night. It was a word of hope and that help will come and restore peace into Narnia once more."

Lucy wondered and asked "Queen Beyuth? Is she the new Queen of Narnia?"

Mr. Tumnus answered "Yes, she's only 20-years-old, she was crowned last month when King Forian, son of King Rilian, died"

"Has it really been that long Mr. Tumnus? Since my last visit? Queen Beyuth is the granddaughter to King Rilian? The one Eustace and I saved from our last visit?" Lucy was asking so many questions at once that Tumnus had to calm her down. She was practically falling out of her seat.

"Yes, it_ has_ been that long Lucy Pevensie"

"But, I don't understand it still, how did I get here?"

"That's where I was just about to get to…" Tumnus got closer to Lucy to whisper to her, as if there were trees inside house to listen upon them. "The Queen su-"

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard outside the room. Tumnus quickly covered Lucy's mouth, knowing that Lucy had a tendency to scream at unexpected terror. Tumnus let go of Lucy for a quick moment to rush to the door to lock it, but the suddenly the door burst opened sending the faun and the door flying in the air. Tumnus hit the wall and the door quickly brushed after him, knocking the poor faun out. Tumnus fell onto the soft bed and slipped off and crashed into the floor.

Lucy screamed "Mr. Tumnus!" She quickly rushed to his side, but before doing so she was grabbed by an unknown arm. A deep husky voice said over her "You're coming with me." Lucy screamed once more Mr. Tumnus' name. She struggled in the arms of her kidnapper.

"By orders of the Queen, all Kings and Queens of the area are to be captured and brought to her."

"Queen Beyuth!" Lucy screamed with confusion. She had thought Queen Beyuth was a good Queen, but then in her moments of thinking, the man cut her off and said "No, Queen Biedej"

The man was dressed in clads of fur and armor. His primary colors were the colors of the forest, green, brown, and white. "Let me go!" Lucy shouted. "If only it were that easy, Queen Lucy, how am I sure that you won't run away?" Lucy said nothing and kept kicking her attacker.

It was too late when the exited out of Tumnus' house. He mounted a black horse that was covered in beaver furs and carried sacks of whatever could be carried. He said in an unknown language to the horse and the horse began to gallop away from the house.

In Lucy's last words in the area she shouted only Mr. Tumnus' name.

**A/N: I like to leave people in cliffhangers**  



	5. Part I: Chapter IV

**A/N: Well, in my opinion this part is more interesting than the beginning chapters**  
---------

****

Part I Chapter IV

"My name is Hustis"

Lucy looked stupidly up at the man. He face was quite handsome, but his attitude crushed his appeal. Lucy's face was wet from the crying she had done when she and her kidnapper stopped to set up camp after traveling through the north for half a day. She was crumpled up with her knees to her neck and arms wrapped around her legs.

"What?"

"My_ name_ is Hustis. I am a soldier of my Queen, Queen Biedej," said the man. "I know who you are, you are the immortal Queen Lucy who seems to be aging quite slow over the course of a thousand years."

"I don't age slow, I'm growing quite fast" Lucy yelled at Hustis.

Hustis looked at Lucy with a mean eye. "I was born when you ruled the lands, how is it that_ I_ am a grown person now and you look like you were plucked off a tree of one of the hamadryads?"

Lucy was silent at the question. It wasn't that she had no answer, but she wished not to speak to her kidnapper. Lucy observed her kidnapper from afar. He couldn't be a Telmarine could he? But he did not look like he came from those lands.

"What are you?" Lucy asked, she kept her distance and hid her face from him.

Hustis looked at Lucy with his black eyes. "I told you, I am a soldier of Queen Biedej of Maltrin"

"No, what_ are_ you?" Lucy didn't feel the need to be any more specific to Hustis. Since she had already started loathing him. "And…_who_ is Queen Biedej?"

"My name is Hustis. I am a soldier of my Queen…"

Lucy began to roll her eyes and ready to give up trying to explain what she really wanted to know until-

"I am from Maltrin, west to the Ettinmoors and northwest to Narnia. Therefore I am Maltrinese, I am a descendent of the many witches and warlock that dwell in that povertish country"

"So, you're a warlock?" Lucy asked she still hid her face from him. "From a country I've never heard of before?"

"Yes, and no one has ever heard of Maltrin, it is a poor and small country. Our connections with other countries parliaments were quite lazy, that was until King Forian married our Princess Meirdej, the only girl among the Princes in the land"

"Why are you telling me this?" Lucy scoffed at him, she was going to make any attempt to make rude remarks to him.

"Did you not ask who Queen Biedej is? I am trying to be polite as I can be just to answer silly questions from a silly girl"

"I am not a silly gi-"

Hustis got up with his giant sword in his giant hands. Lucy stopped talking immediately. Her heart began to beat faster than ever. 'Am I going to die?' she thought.

Hustis had started to cut the branches of trees near the area, still able to keep a close eye on Lucy and continue to talk to her.

"It was then, our Queen Biedej was born and took the throne to Maltrin."

"Then why am I here?" Lucy felt a sense of relief knowing that she wasn't going to die…yet.

"Because-" Hustis stopped. Lucy looked straight at Hustis. Hustis face looked hot and nervous, Lucy was certain he felt a presence nearby, because she could feel it to. Lucy let go of her legs and started fidgeting around and looking over her soldiers.

"Don't move you silly girl!" Hustis yelled

"That's quite a rude remark to a lady"

The voice was had come out of the woods. The sun still shone through in the afternoon. Lucy thought it would be quite clear to see the person in pure daylight.

"Who is this speaking! Speak your name!" Hustis yelled.

"My name, is not worth it to your mind capacity" It was a sly voice, a female's voice.

Suddenly Lucy overcomes a shadow figure over her own shadow. Lucy's heart begins to pound faster then ever. And then she could hear the woman's voice clearly.

"Well, we meet again Hustis. I guess you beat me to my prize" She said

Lucy gulped and looked above her head. "Prize?"

Hustis quickly turned around with his sword pointed straight at her. From Lucy's point of view, she couldn't tell if the sword was pointing to the woman or if it was too heavy and sagging down to Lucy's face.

_"You!"_ said Hustis

"The present for your Queen I presume?_ My_ prize?"

"She'll soon be your Queen too!"

"I'm sure, how about if I take this little girl off your hands Hustis? And I'll give you half my sack of jewels?" said the woman. Her gloved hands came down to comb Lucy's brown hair. Her touch was soft and gentle. Lucy looked up and saw that the woman had a black cloth mask covered her face from the bridge of her nose and down. She carried all her weapons on her back. A long sword, it's hilt was gold and white, her arrows were not decorated with bird feathers like Susan's were, but with single peacock feathers, and her arrow was as elegant as Susan's.

"How about it Hustis? It's a win/win situation"

"Never shall I!" Hustis raised his sword

"Hustis!" The woman shouted, her voice was so dark when she yelled his name that Hustis stopped in his tracks. She drew her hand up to her throated and cleared it, returning to her normal voice "I'm sure that this can be negotiated without violence."

Lucy couldn't believe it, she was being treated like she was a bag of gold. Negotiate? Bargain?

"Excuse me? But who are you to treat me like I am treasure?" Lucy exclaimed

"My Queen, you_ are_ treasure to this land" said the woman, she picked her hand off Lucy's head.

Hustis became impatient and raised his sword higher. "I will not let the Queen's plan fail because of your hands!" Hustis began to charge at the woman. Lucy witness the woman's quick hands on the hilt of her sword that hung over her back, when she pulled it, the sun had reflected off the shiny blade that Lucy's eyes were blinded for a moment. Lucy got up and hid near the nearest tree witnessing every moves and blows the woman took.

Hustis had swung the sword across attempting to cut off the woman's head, but she quickly dodged. The fight was slow of Hustis' heavy weapon, which bored Lucy quite much, but she kept watching in amazement.

The woman was not the most perfect and swiftest fighter herself, but she was indeed smarter and quicker than Hustis. Her feet did more tricks than her hand on the sword did, she was more defense than offense. Hustis impatience quickly made the best of him, he swung his sword over his head, leaving an opening for the woman, and indeed she took it. She had slit Hustis' throat. The blood gushed quickly and sprayed the woman who held her arm over her eyes for a shield. Lucy stopped watching at the point and hid behind the tree.

Lucy returned to her previous position and closed her eyes tightly. She only heard the sound of Hustis' body hitting the ground with a thud.

"It's all a nightmare, it's all a nightmare" she repeated to herself. She heard footsteps coming and a voice so close to her ear.

"Nightmares are only what you make of it my Queen," said the woman

Lucy quickly opened her eyes and turned to the woman, whose mask was still on her and drops of Hustis' blood were on her face too. Lucy quickly crab-walked away from her. The woman only laughed and stood up.

"…Other than that, they're only dreams."

Lucy became unsure if the woman is about to kidnap her or rescue her. Tears began to stream her face once more. "Who are you!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but this all _isn't_ a dream" said the woman

**A/N:** Maltrin is not a made up country. It is not part of the Narnian World

Pronunciation of Names:  
Beyuth _Bay-youth_  
Biedej _Bee-A-Dee-J_  
Hustis _H-you-stis_  
Forian _ For-ee-in_  
Meirdej _ M-air-dee-j_

if there are questions, just ask!  



	6. Part I: Chapter V

**A/N: it's been a while since i updated, but i'll try and complete this story.  
TYPO FROM THE A/N ON MY LAST CHAPTER: Maltrin _is _ a made up country.  
please R&R** ---------------------------------- 

**Part I Chapter V **

"It's been all day! When do these tracks stop? I haven't eaten anything!" whined Edmund. His black hair glistened with his sweat. Peter looked around in disbelief "We both hadn't eaten anything since this morning. I rather find Lucy before food." "Good more for me" They reached a clear path in which rocks became present everywhere. The sky was cloudless and the sun shone down upon their tired souls. Only their driven responsibility kept them on their feet. "Finally!" Edmund shouted in relief. He dragged his feet forward in a daze and he only looked to the ground as if to make sure his feet were detachable and he feared they would break off one by one; starting with the toes. Suddenly Edmund stumbled back a few steps. He had bumped into Peter. Before saying anything he looked up to Peter and then he saw the door to Mr. Tumnus' house, it was completely gone. They hurried forward to enter the messy house, only the doors were completely unhinged and on the floor, scratched and burnt. Edmund found nothing completely destroyed in the kitchen, but out of hunger he snuck a piece of toast from the rack in the oven. "What happened here?" Peter said "Quite forward with a question like that, it's only you and me that are here. I wonder who else is here to answer your questions" said Edmund "It was rhetorical" Peter scoffed Edmund ignored his brother, his eyes started to wander around. He set his eyes upon a room across from the kitchen. The door was completely bashed open like the other doors. "Maybe there's someone here that might be able to answer your question after all Peter" Edmund headed straight for the door "I said it was rhetorical" Peter rolled his eyes and followed him. The room was colorful, unlike the kitchen and the den. It seemed more feminine and elegant. The windows lined with white laced curtains and shelves of books continued down the walls. No paintings made their place in the room, but a simple bed and table. On the table was a tray of food that was disassembled, the drinks were spilt and the crumbs lie everywhere. The only odd decoration was the door laying a few feet away from the doorway, on the floor. Next to the wooden door was a groaning faun. Indeed it was Mr. Tumnus. He began to stir and arose. Peter quickly ran forward to aid him. "Mr. Tumnus! What happened to you?" "Are you okay Mr. Tumnus?" Edmund drew forward to help Mr. Tumnus up. He was nervous to go near Mr. Tumnus ever since he found on that he turned him in to the White Witch. Tumnus did not say much but only groaned and sat on the bed behind him, a messy bed of goose-feathered pillows and blankets. "Mr. Tumnus, do you know where Lucy is? Was Lucy here? Asked Peter. "Lucy…" Tumnus repeated. "Was Lucy here Mr. Tumnus?" said Edmund repeating Peter's words. Tumnus then regained his conscience and looked around the room. He quickly got up on his hooves and started scattering around madly. "Lucy! Where's Lucy! Oh Dear Lord she's gone!" "Lucy was here Mr. Tumnus!" Peter repeated. Tumnus turned around to Peter, the voice hit him without warning. He was surprise to have visitors at this time and didn't even recognize them when he awoke. "Your Majesty!" Tumnus quickly bowed in respect. Peter rolled his eyes and picked up Tumnus to stand with a straight back. "We have no time for that, where is Lucy!" "Someone took her Your Majesty! She's been kidnapped!" "Who? Can you tell us who Mr. Tumnus?" asked Edmund "I don't know, I was- I was trying to-" Tumnus hesitated trying to hold back his tears and not to cry in front of the Kings. The salt water began to leak from his eyes slowly. "I don't know, I was trying to lock the door and- and I was blown from the doorway. Deep magic! I hit the wall and that's all I can remember." Edmund looked to Peter. Where in Narnia is Lucy? "We should really go no if we want to keep up with her" Peter rose from the bed and headed toward the empty doorway. "But Peter! We don't even know which direction they went!" Edmund was being reasonable, but Peter knew that his brother is right. "Where would we start?" Peter looked out the window, the expression on his face left him in a deep thought. What was outside that window? The muddy tracks from last weeks flood ruined patches of Tumnus' green grass. _'Holes?' _ Peter saw uneven space on the lawn. "What is that?" He left the room and walked out of the house. "Where are you going?" Edmund helped Mr. Tumnus up to follow his unpredictable sibling. "Your majesty!" Tumnus added to receive response. But utter silence. The pair found Peter squatting and his pasty hands hovering over the dirt. He lingered at the same spot for a while. He moved his hands towards the forest. He pointed north. "Where does that lead you?" Peter asked directly to Mr. Tumnus. Tumnus only looked up to the forest, he didn't say anything. He left Peter with a shake to his head. "You don't know Mr. Tumnus?" Edmund slowly let go of the faun for him to stand on his own. "That leads you near the Ettinmoors, where the giants are…that is…if you follow the path." "Where do you go when you don't follow the path?" Peter asked slowly. His mind blurred through of memories that will hopefully will or will not be made. What if Lucy was taken by a giant for his afternoon snack? Then Tumnus answered, saving the King from terrible thoughts. "That leads you out of Narnia if you don't follow the path." "Where does it lead you to?" Tumnus turned to Edmund. The face he gave to the boy was of regret and sorrow. Tumnus looked back and forth between the two kings. "Maltrin. The country that Narnia will be fighting. Another war" "What?" Peter shouted "We have to find Lucy now! The person who could've kidnapped Lucy could've been from that place!" Edmund stopped Peter from exclaiming and bursting questions that would be enough to drown poor Tumnus. "If you're to go…please! Bring me along too! It's my fault this happened in the first place!" Peter's eyes gave sympathy towards Tumnus. "What would you do? Can you pick up a sword? Are you familiar with one?" "I don't need to fight, I don't need a sword. I'll be a spy! There are many fauns in the Maltrin!" "I don't know" "I can cook!" "Peter, bring him along…he's pleading. Peter don't make him plead." It was Edmund who had cut in so quickly after the mention of the word 'cook.' "Edmund…" Peter looked to him with a pathetic expression across his face. "What?" "Please, Your Majesty…" "…" If all silences weren't so nerve-wracking. "Better get yourself out of trouble if something unexpected comes along."  
-----------------------------------  
**A/N: I think this Chapter is quite boring to me. I'm more interested in Lucy's part of the story because she gets kidnapped and meets new people **


End file.
